


Not Acceptable

by sashach



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: English translation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: Evans has a lot of rules.





	Not Acceptable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/gifts).
  * A translation of [【Evanstan】Not Acceptable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573670) by [chingching27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27). 



> I asked on Weibo if anyone could write a fic about Evanstan's hug at the premiere, and chingching27 gave me a surprise and wrote this fluffy ficlet. I am grateful that she gave me the permission to translate it into English. as usual, all mistakes are mine.

He blinks. By the time he’s summoned his senses back from some universe, everyone’s already standing up.

The moment he woke this morning, he was thrust into a flurry of actions to get ready, makeup, dressing and hair before hopping into the car that took him to the premiere. Awaiting him at the carpet was numerous camera, maker pens and microphones pushing at his direction. He has always been the quietest one, even the tears he wept in the dark were silent.

That’s why he feels so exhausted all of a sudden, he thinks. Thank goodness he’s brought his own key today.

Sebastian makes some small talk with his co-workers around him and glances at the man standing at the other side of the crowd. He considers for a moment and decides to go over.

“Hey,” Sebastian reaches out for Chris’ arm. He’s meant to leave right after he’s told him where he is going. He doesn’t want to interrupt Chris’ conversation with the others. “I’m just gonna…”

“Wait!” Chris holds his waist, refusing to let him go. Before Sebastian can explain, Chris is already telling the other person, “Today was amazing! See you later!”

Sebastian is at a loss. It wasn’t his intention to cut off Chris’ words, but the man has ended his chat as soon as he sees him walking over and pulls Sebastian into his arms and embraces him in a hug.

It’s a tight one; Sebastian almost tumbles into his arms. He briefly asks as they hug. “What’s up?”

“It’s not acceptable that you leave me without a hug at any time,” Chris buries his face into his shoulder so that other people can’t read his lips. He even sounds like a kicked puppy. “Where are you going?”

Sebastian chuckles, his hands splayed on the small of Chris’ back smoothing reassuringly. “I was going home to wait for you,”

His boyfriend has many rules: don’t do this, don’t do that. Still Sebastian accepts them graciously; seldom disagreeing.

_I am entitled to dote on you and it’s nobody’s business._


End file.
